


As Will I

by yamaguchiiuvr



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homare is dramatic but that's endearing of him so it's okay, M/M, No Spoilers, Slow Dancing, Stress Relief, blushy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiiuvr/pseuds/yamaguchiiuvr
Summary: Homare had been distraught when he knocked on Azuma’s door shortly before, and the platinum-haired beauty ushered him in with care all while Homare welcomed the new scenery of the washed out browns and subtle greens. His eyes bore daggers into his notebook and he glared at the scribbled down unfinished lines. Writer's block wasn't anything new to him, but damn did he need to get something finished.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	As Will I

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've been on ao3 for years, but i've always been a little nervous to share my works... i'm quite passionate about writing though, and since quarantine, i've had the luxury of more time to indulge in fandom life. this is the result of one thing i pumped out.

Azuma stretched his limbs as he laid over the couch in his dorm room. He had been lazily hanging off the couch for half an hour or so as he watched his boyfriend groan and thump his pen against his forehead in agitation. Homare had been distraught when he knocked on Azuma’s door shortly before, and the platinum-haired beauty ushered him in with care all while Homare welcomed the new scenery of the washed out browns and subtle greens. His eyes bore daggers into his notebook and he glared at the scribbled down unfinished lines. Azuma grunted a bit as he pulled himself up sluggishly and walked to the other man. It was a weird time of night, and he knew his boyfriend was merely worried about meeting deadlines, but forcing himself would not produce the results Homare was after.

Chuckling softly, Azuma looped his arms around the poet’s torso and began playing with his hair. He twirled the delicate strands between his forefinger and thumb with delight. “You know… I don’t think you’re going to get much done this way,” words rolled off of his tongue, “Overworking yourself is bad for your health.”

Homare grimaced as he melted into his lover’s touch. He suddenly became aware of the state he was in. It was almost as if by Azuma’s presence alone he was forced to recognize how poorly he was treating his body. His throat was dry from lack of hydration and his muscles ached from having sat in the same position for hours on end. He chuckled, “Perhaps you are right. It would seem being productive right now is impossible.”

“I’m glad you agree. How about we spend some time together before bed?” Azuma broke out his fond smile in hopes that his request would be accepted. Homare practically pulled Azuma against him at the invitation. It wasn’t often the two of them had time together because of the hecticness of the dorm and busy schedules. Azuma giggled at the awkward position he had been yanked into and simply admired him for a moment. His hair almost sculpted out his nicely framed face, and his piercing eyes were enthralling under his gaze. His attire was no longer in its usual sophisticated state; it was more carefree and comfortable. “Aren’t your legs sore from sitting in that chair for so long? Stand up.”

Homare sighed against his boyfriend and the two of them brought themselves to their feet. “I am now standing,” he announced and blinked in confusion when he was being pulled toward an empty part of the room.

“Cute,” Azuma murmured and grasped at the other’s hands, bringing one to lay on his lower back and leaving the other in his hold. “Dance with me?”

Homare felt his face flush in just an instant at his partner’s words. There was no music and previously they were comfortably sitting in silence while Homare did his work. A dance at this moment felt odd, but it also made his chest swell with anticipation. “Oh how romantic you are, doll,” he squeezed his hand as he spoke, and at this, Azuma felt that it was his turn for the heat to rise to his cheeks.

They begin to sway and Azuma gives himself away, following in tune with Homare’s steps. “Haven’t I always been?” A delightful laugh finds its way past Homare’s lips and he only smiles in return. It was true that his boyfriend had always been romantic. Maybe he’d even call him a hopeless romantic in the back of his mind. “I can see that your wheels are turning, darling.”

His mind was buzzing with endearing thoughts of his partner. “This is quite nice,” he whispered and Azuma hummed in acknowledgement. “Did I tell you that you looked pretty today?” Azuma shook his head as he laid on the other’s shoulder. Homare could practically feel the smile that had been plastered onto his boyfriend’s face. “Well,” he said, “I am proud to inform you that today you did look rather beautiful. Your eyes were glowing a lot more today it seemed.” Azuma didn’t reply. He just kept listening. “I must admit. It’s quite troubling when such things distract me.”

“My, my, my, I could say the same about you,” Azuma’s muffled voice sent shivers down Homare’s spine. He smiled and lifted Azuma’s face to meet his eyes, kissing his nose gently while they continued to move in slow motion. “You tease,” he joked.

It felt like hours had passed for the two as they traded light-hearted banter back and forth and danced to absolutely nothing in the brightly lit room. Neither of the two wanted to break away, but Azuma was becoming desperate for a glass of water and he could tell he was going to be tired tomorrow if he didn’t rest soon. “Homare,” he frowned, “We should sleep soon.” Homare only sighed. He couldn’t protest because the man before him was right. The two pulled away with their hands still intertwined. “Want to stay in here tonight? I’ll tell Hisoka for you, so he doesn’t worry.”

Joy made its way back into Homare’s heart and he nodded. “Thank you. I won’t keep you up this time I promise,” he stated.

Azuma chuckled a bit, remembering the last time the two had slept in the same bed. Homare was nervous and talked up a storm for nearly three hours. Although Azuma found it cute, the eyebags it left him with were not. “Sounds like a good plan then. I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab some water and check on Hisoka. Need anything?”

The taller man shook his head, pulling his lover’s hand to his lips gracefully as he spoke, “I will miss you.” 

Azuma nearly shrieked in that moment, but he certainly would not be telling that to anyone. 

“As will I.”

**Author's Note:**

> does it show that this is my first time writing azuhoma? i have azuma brain rot, so i needed to excrete some type of content. leave comments and/or kudos, and i will kiss you. /p


End file.
